Usuario discusión:LuchiCoki
__NOEDITSECTION__¡Bienvenido a mi discu! Recuerda leerte las reglas o... E3 Reglas :3 *Como me dejes algún mensaje insultando, lo borraré, y no contestaré como soy idiota...(? *Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, pero no abuses, que no hago milagros y tampoco soy muy buena haciendo sprites y cosas *Y ya c: a mensajear 8DD Por supuesto que sí :3 Ponme a Treecko ;D Archivo:Treecko_mini_brillante_por_Kolergar.gif[[Usuario:Hermes12|¡''Soy Hermes,]] dejame mensajitos,'[[Las Súper Aventuras de Chiko| '''y lee mi saga!]]Archivo:Treecko_mini.gif 14:11 25 jul 2012 (UTC) Claro :D Ponme un Raikou, aunque ya era obvio xD Rainbow Dash ~ ¡20% more cooler!Archivo:Rainbow_Dash_icon_by_Blaze33193.png 14:33 26 jul 2012 (UTC) Como No Si Luchi Ponme a Oshawott PD:Un Regalo: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fakemon/es/images/6/60/Arco_Chup_Sprite.png Es Mi Primer Faké Se Llama Arcochup Firma: Usuario: NahuXD Ire al grano SEH :U Ponme a Flygon/Luxray/Algunotropokemonquesalgadetperversamente (?) Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 21:49 27 jul 2012 (UTC) Luchiii >v< Gomen por no haber contestado antes DD: T.T! Es que ya sabes, que con mi ocupacion de dibujante casi siempre ando ocupada xD En fin, pos claro que podemos ser wikiamigas n.n Sabes que no es necesario preguntarmelo o3o Si vas a una wiki en la que estoy, ni me lo preguntes, que si descubro que estas aqui/alla/ahi/donde sea, te pongo, don't worry B:! Entonces un Liepard, ¿no? xD ... Oki doki x3 Bueno, yap. Sayounara 83~ †ησ σηє ¢αη єѕ¢αρє тнє ѕυƒƒєяιηg†Archivo:Remilia_Scarlet_icon.png†тнαт ¢яιмѕση ℓιqυι∂ ωιℓℓ ƒσℓℓσω уσυ тняσυgн αℓℓ ραятѕ† 13:17 28 jul 2012 (UTC) (Ignora la firma ni tampoco la traduzcas, es una de mis muchas obseciones (?)) Wikifriends :3 oki, ponme a... jajaja, como si no lo supieras PD: que conste que a mi me guta mas el chocolate (lol) Son genialesArchivo:Entei mini.pngArchivo:Suicune mini.pngArchivo:Raikou mini.pngNo lo dudes 21:36 17 ago 2012 (UTC) Pues no :S No, no soy la persona que buscas, lo siento :S Y claro que quiero ser tu amiga 8D PD: Lo de cantar no es más que algo que quiero (y pienso) hacer XDU Archivo:Victini_icon.gif¡¡¡Descúbreme!!! Tranqui, que no muerdoArchivo:Victini_icon.gif 16:53 18 ago 2012 (UTC) Tuh :U Si, me encanta, problem? ηє-кυη 11:20 5 sep 2012 (UTC) CLARO QUE NO (? ñe mentira ponme a... Gloom... 8D Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif Walk Walk, Little Vileplumes Archivo:Vileplume Caminando for Vile.gif 16:59 6 sep 2012 (UTC) Claro Me encataría ser tu amigo n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha aquí para un mensajico xD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 18:27 10 sep 2012 (UTC) Feliz cumpleaños Te regalo este fake Archivo:Robiper.pngKyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 09:46 11 sep 2012 (UTC) FELIIIIIZ CUMPLEEEEE LUCHIIIIII!!!! :D Feliz, feliz en tu díaaa... (bla,bla,bla) ¡Y que cumplas muuuuchos más!Archivo:La.gif *Se olle un estruendo y se ven Cristales rotos* Ups... n.nU. Bueno, feliz cumple, aquí tu regalo n.n Archivo:Happy_Cumple_Luchi!!!.png Bueno Voi la (o como sea) aquí está, espero que te guste, he llamado a Luxray y a Liepard con su familia para que vinieran a divertirse en tu fiesta, pero ¡Cuidado!, ¡Como no te des prida Shinxs se comerá la tarta! Mira como la mira, es sospechoso Archivo:D.gif (? Pues nada más, espero que te gustara! ¡Felicidades! ¡Que cumplas muchos más! ~~Neru~~ ¡Aléjate de mi Bitch! 20:03 11 sep 2012 (UTC) PD: Ignora la firma xD Feliz cumple ma' 8D Feliz cumple mamá te regalo un Puppless 8D Well Now Them Mardy Bum...I See Your Frown♫ And It´s Like Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun And It Goes Off ♪♫♪♫ 20:46 11 sep 2012 (UTC) mI ¿Te va bien? ¿Te va bien que quedemos algún dia de estos en el chat de tu Wiki para hablar? Quiero confirmar unas cosillas... Si te va bien, dime un día y una hora y te confirmaré si podré ir... Estos días estoy bastante atareado con deberes y demás... 'Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 13:26 15 sep 2012 (UTC)' Si Eres maja, seremos amigos.Ponme a Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario-1-.png. ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 12:48 18 sep 2012 (UTC) ? No me has puedto en tus amigos, te has olvidado. ♦DarraptisoArchivo:Lucario_Caminando.png mi discuArchivo:Absol_mini.gif mi dex Archivo:Mightyena_mini.gif y mi saga♦ 12:50 7 oct 2012 (UTC) ¡Un contraataque agarrado! ¡Ponte al chat lo antes posible! ¡Cuestión de Vida o Muerte! ¡Luchi! ¡El agarrado vuelve a atacar en forma Multicuenta-PEniense! ¡Necesito hablar contigo lo antes posible en el chat! ¡Dime día y hora '''LO ANTES POSIBLE! ' ¡Esto tiene pinta de ser EL GOLPE FINAL DE GARRY! Ya te contaré... Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 19:02 10 oct 2012 (UTC) Okay, te espero Te espero en el chat de PW cuando quieras. Ya te contaré todo... Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 10:03 14 oct 2012 (UTC) La Revuelta de Garry!? Garry y la rata fuckera comparten demasiadas similitudes: *Catalanes *Les gusta la familia evolutiva de Pikachu *Misma edad *Misma forma de hablar Y algo me dice... que es él... Hablamos en PW cuando te parezca (antes de las 18 no puedo, hoy) Archivo:Cara_de_Cofagrigus.png Mind Is Watching • ¡Código Amarillo! Palabras para la posteridad • Biologic Shock! ~ Archivo:Cara_de_Escavalier.png 06:39 18 oct 2012 (UTC) Feliz dia mami 8D Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Soy Hero Archivo:Druddigon_NB.gif Para los mensages Archivo:Haxorus_NB_variocolor.gif Y mira mi dex! Archivo:Serperior N2B2 variocolor.gif 17:45 25 oct 2012 (UTC) AH!! CLARO QUE SI!!! CÑARO QUE SERE TU AMIGA, SOY AMIGA DE CUALQUIER FAN DE VICTORIA JUSTICE Y KATY PERRY!! CLARO QUE SI, PONME A LUVDISC!! ( CREO QUE ESO LO SABIAS :P ) L.A.S.T. F.R.I.D.A.Y. N.I.G.H.T (discusión) 14:23 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Ok... Pues no, no sé quién eres, pero si tanto te urge hablar conmigo, te espero en el chat toda la tarde. Si no estoy, estoy jugando en la Play, espera n.nU Saludos. 17:00 20 dic 2012 (UTC)